Random One-Shot Drabbles!
by xoKuroNoTenshixo
Summary: A series of twisted love and regrets from our favorite KHR characters! Dramatic scenes, Sad ones, Hopeful futures, and Chaotic Love! Which will it be? Read to find out about their love lives! Characters: TYLGokudera! TYLTsuna!
1. Last Lullaby: TYL Gokudera

**Hello! This is a random drabble I decided to do out of boredom! ^.^ Since I feel like I can't write about long stories, I'm doing one-shot drabbles. It seems easier to do and shorter. I hope you enjoy short stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**_I couldn't do it._**

**_It was a simple task that could have been done._**

**_I was ready, yet I wasn't. _**

**_It was easy to finish, but completely impossible to do._**

**_...Was it really though?..._**

**_He assigned the task to another, but I had taken it away for myself to do._**

**_...Why did I even take it?..._**

**_...It wasn't important..._**

**_I did something unnecessary, but I couldn't help it._**

**_...However..._**

**_I did it..._**

**_For pain._**

**_For guilt._**

**_For sadness._**

**_For anger._**

**_For life._**

**_For LOVE._**

**_And especially..._**

**_...It was all..._**

**_For HER._**

* * *

**This moment. It will be the last moment for her, and all eternity for me. She wouldn't suspect anything, except I would know. Since it was all my doing. All my fault. **

**She was smiling so brightly next to me that it hurts, the sun wouldn't compare. It would melt the chains surrounding my heart. No fire could do that to me other than her, and only her.**

**Each time she speaks, it would tear down the walls I put up in my brain from thinking about her, and her alone. She always appear in my mind, and I can't stop thinking about her.**

**She looks at me when she thinks I don't notice, and my heart beats faster every time she looks my way. I couldn't help but hide my blush creeping onto my face.**

**When she comes into contact with me, my skin feels like it is on fire and burning heatedly to control myself. Her hands were elegant and beautiful, yet it looked fragile enough to break if I touch her again. **

**However...**

**I can never feel again.**

**My heart will be trapped once more.**

**My mind will fall apart with my will. **

**My skin will never be warm from the cold.**

**My life will not...**

**Won't ever be the same without her.**

**Ever since I found out about IT, I couldn't help and fall apart from where I was standing. The news stabbed me a hundred times over before I took it in my conscience. **

**She had to go away.**

**That is what everyone else says and agrees with but me. **

**I felt too many emotions at once and couldn't stop breathing for a while. The next words brought me back though. **

**Who was going to make her leave and never come back?**

**Before anyone had the chance, I volunteered to do so. **

**Now that I am with her, I regretted my choice and relieved as well. You would disappear, and I would be the last one to say "Good-bye" to her.**

**We were in the music room. ****Everything were in place and all white. The instruments, all put away neatly, except the piano out in the open space. I lead her to take a seat next to me on the seat before the piano. **

**She asked me, "Would you play me a lullaby? I would love to hear you play." **

**Something piqued my interest about her request, so I replied. "Why a lullaby?"**

**She giggles at my curiosity, and I felt my ears turn red. "Because you promised to play me one, silly~ Did you forget?"**

**I hold back my lifting smile. I ignored her teasing and simply played. **

**The flow of the piano chords echoed through the room of "Clementine" and a voice as well.**

* * *

**(A/N: I don't own "Clementine" the lullaby!)**

**_"...Oh, my darling, oh, _**

**_my darling Oh,_**

**_ my darling Clementine_**

**_ You are lost and gone forever_**

**_ Dreadful sorry, Clementine_**

**_Light she was and like a fairy _**

**_And her shoes were number nine _**

**_Herring boxes without topses_**

**_ Sandals were for Clementine_**

**_Oh, my darling, _****_oh, _**

**_my darling Oh, my darling Clementine_**

**_ You are lost and gone forever_**

**_ Dreadful sorry, Clementine_**

**_Drove she ducklings to the water_**

**_ Every morning just at nine_**

**_ Hit her foot against a splinter _**

**_Fell into the foaming brine_**

**_Oh, my darling, oh, _**

**_my darling Oh,_**

**_ my darling Clementine_**

**_ You are lost and gone forever_**

**_ Dreadful sorry, Clementine..."_**

* * *

**The lullaby ended softly with the ending note and serene sound.**

**It was sad and ironic. **

**She was just like Clementine. So different, yet the same. **

**Now, she was still mesmerized with the lullaby. It was breathtaking.**

**However...**

**I have to finish my task. But I couldn't help and wonder why? Why did it come to this? What lead this to happen? How can this even be happening? Why did she do it?! How come it can't be fix?! What is- "Again."**

**"Huh?"**

**I faced towards her. I couldn't breathe at the sight of her innocent looking eyes. I went cold and stiff, but she didn't seem aware. "Please play it again. I do so love lullabies. Especially this one!"**

**It hurts, but I have to end this. "Close your eyes." **

**She looked bewildered but complied. "Imagine being Clementine."**

**I slowly took it out from my front pocket of the jacket. "You are lost and alone far away from everyone." **

**I shakily rose it behind the back of her head. "And-"**

**"Why am I alone?"**

**My breath stopped short, but I recomposed myself and answered her. "Clementine was forgotten by her friends and family. No one remembered her."**

**I dropped my arm down quickly. **

**She tilted her head in a way which I want to tell her EVERYTHING...but I can't. **

**"Will anyone remember me if I was gone?" **

**"...Yes..."**

**"Really? Who? How about you?"**

**"...Yeah, I would. Everyone here will remember." **

**"That's a relief~ Oh! Sorry for interrupting. Please, go on at what you're doing."**

**I rose my hand once again but slowly and gradually closer. "Clementine couldn't stand being lonely, so she killed herself. All she ever wanted was someone to say 'I love you' to her."**

**"That's really sad...I hope she was happy in the end." **

**"She was."**

**"How though? She ended her life because she was alone."**

**"She wasn't."**

**"But you said she was?"**

**"She had one person with her in the end."**

**"Who was it?"**

**"It was someone who loved her."**

**"Really now. Then did anyone say 'I love you' to her?"**

**My body felt heavy at the moment.**

**"...He said it...He said...I love you...I...Love...You."**

**"Hey? Are you-"**

**"..."**

**"..." **

**Silence. A thud. Finally, it was done. **

**Red. **

**The room was then painted red. **

**I gripped my hands tightly. I bent down to wipe the red soak tears on her face and stared at her frame. Covered in red. It was my favorite color, as well as hers. **

**After closing the grand piano's lid, I walked slowly outside looking forward. **

**I didn't look back once at all. I didn't even think about it but...**

**There was one thing vivid in my mind...**

**It was...**

**Her last words when she fell down...**

_**Thank you for everything, Hayato.**_

**I closed the door and thinking...**

_**Why didn't she tell me she loves me?**_

**Deep down I knew why...**

**It would hurt loving someone when I knew they loved me, too.**

**And...in the end...**

**The door was never once opened ever again.**

* * *

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**Did you like it? If so, thanks! Please R&R! ^.^ Tell me the next character to write for and a theme!~ I like ideas people like.**


	2. Eternal Regret: TYL Tsuna

**Wow! I never guessed people would read this. This chapter will be random still, since I wasn't given a theme and such. Also, it's more or less OC, or if you want, anything else if you ask ^cough^review^cough^~ This can also be you if you feel like imagining it was. Also, insert your name in this one since it is a reader one-shot.**

**Review Replies~**

**Lou(Guest): Thank you for the compliment! You are awesome for the first one reviewing! ^.^ **

**Silent-melody2413: Wow~ I love you for the long review! Thanks for the advice! ^.^ I'll try to keep that in mind! This chapter is for you~ It's one of your suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enjoy~**

* * *

**_I liked someone else._**

**_The day you confessed to me,_**

**_My heart became confused._**

**_Sadly,..._**

**_I never told you my answer,_**

**_Because I ran away from you._**

**_I don't know anymore..._**

**_If it is from fear or guilt._**

**_Leaving you heartbroken and alone,_**

**_Was an option..._**

**_I wish I never chose._**

**_I regret it,_**

**_Everything I've done..._**

**_To you._**

**_I'm sorry..._**

**_Please forgive me._**

**_I'm sorry..._**

**_I didn't say "I love you" _**

**_When I had the chance,_**

**_For your love._**

* * *

For some reason, I can't help but feel like it's my fault? I remembered in the past and now in the present, that I have a crush on Kyoko and everyone knew about it. So...why did (I/N) confess to me when she knew I like Kyoko STILL?

I know she is a close friend of mine.

We've known each other since elementary school. It was a strange meeting if I recall. I was being bullied and (I/N) stood up for me. I admired her for being strong, and I still do.

Everything was so perfect about her...And that's why...

I could never enter her world that didn't need someone like me.

But even so, she was always beside me.

Always being there for the hard times I had. She never made me feel negative, it was like she knew how to cheer me up every time I fail. Without her, I was...no-good if you know what I mean. She was the...the...(I/N) was the only one that...

...

...

...

Nevermind.

That's not important now. The only thing that matters is we have to find her and bring her back home!

Everyone searched almost all of Italy AND Japan. And the results...

She wasn't anywhere.

The only place that wasn't searched...

The Millefiore Base.

"TENTH! HERE'S A LETTER FROM THE MILLEFIORE FAMILY! THIS MUST BE CONNECTED TO (I/N)'S DISAPPEARENCE!"

My thoughts were confirmed that (I/N) was indeed with the Millefiore currently.

My friends and Guardians waited for me to open the letter and read it.

* * *

_Dear Vongola,_

_We have taken a hostage, (I/N), and want your cooperation to our requests. _

_We want three things from the Vongola Family:_

_1) Vongola Tenth must come to Millefiore Base alone with the Vongola Rings._

_2) The Vongola Family will not attack us, or else the hostage dies._

_3) Vongola Tenth can not be armed with any kind of weapon._

_We ask of you to comply, or else you know what happens. The time and date is this week anytime for you to come, Vongola._

_Sincerely, _

_Millefiore's Boss~_

_P.S. Please bring marshmallows, too._

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

Three.

Two.

One.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THESE MILLEFIORE BASATARDS, TENTH! WE CAN'T DO THIS!"

"I EXTREMELY AGREE! DON'T EXTREMELY DO THIS TSUNA!"

"Mah mah~ You don't need to, Tsuna! (I/N) is strong."

"Hn. Damn herbivores..."

"Kukuku, seems like they want to go to hell~"

"WAAAAHH! (I/N)-ne-chan! Gotta...stay...calm...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

I made my decision.

"I'm going to save (I/N)."

"NO/Hn/...!"

"Since we have a week, we can plan more about this until the last day."

They were all thoughtful about it and nodded in agreement.

"I just hope (I/N) will be alright, since it's going to be a special day during this time for her."

None of them argued anymore about the matter. They knew I wouldn't change my mind to save a comrade, a friend, our family member.

I knew things would turn out bad...my intuition was telling me to not go...

But I couldn't leave her there all alone.

After all... It's her special day...

So I wouldn't mind dying to save her.

...

...

...Hahahaha! Of course I won't die, everything will be okay...Will it?

* * *

_~In Millefiore Base~_

Today is the day we save (I/N) from here.

We planned to invade and leave as quickly as I see her.

I am currently being lead to Byakuran, the Millefiore Boss.

I hope I'm not too late...

Because I never told her that I'm...

Yes...that's right...I'm sorry for everything!

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Byakuran...and (I/N).

She was standing next to HIM. It seemed like...she wasn't treated bad and...Is she smirking?!

"Hello...Tsuna, took you a while to come here for me."

What? "Yeah, (I/N), I came here to bring you back home."

For a moment, I thought I saw her eyes narrow angrily, but it was gone before I can confirm the action.

"But she can't leave yet~"

I glared at Byakuran, "Why not?! Is the rings? I don't have them."

"Too bad~ But that's not it!"

"Wait...WHAT?! What is it then!?"

"Because...(I/N)-chan doesn't want to go back~"

That has to be a lie! She wouldn't want to stay here! ...Right?

"It's a joke, right (I/N)?"

Please...tell me it's not...

"It's not, Tsuna. I don't want to go back **there.**"

No...It can't be...She said it with so much anger, as if...it was never her home.

"But everyone is worried sick about you! You don't want to go back home!?"

She glared with so much raw emotion that my chest starts hurting, "That place was **NEVER **my home! I didn't belong there! I hated every **FREAKING** **MOMENT** I was there! With you and everyone else! **ESPECIALLY KYOKO!**"

...Kyoko? What does...oh no...it must have been that day...So it means this is the result from-

"Yes Tsunayoshi-chan~ It was all back when you rejected (I/N) because of Kyoko-chan~ So it's **YOUR **fault~"

I want to wipe that smirk from his face by punching him, but it's not important, nothing is important anymore other than (I/N).

Why was I blind!?

Every time (I/N) was around, I felt the need to talk to Kyoko...I thought I liked Kyoko, but now everything is clear! The only reason I liked Kyoko was because...

It was...

To make her feel jealous!

...Man am I no-good...

Maybe...I still have a chance to make this up!

"(I/N)! I'm sorry! I regret it, I really do! So please come home, that's all I ask!"

"..." (I/N)was thinking.

"..." Byakuran patiently looked at (I/N) for her response.

"...Well?..."

"I say yes...-"

"Really!"

I never felt so happ-

"When I ever considerate a home!"

In a blink of an eye, a shot was heard.

...No...it can't be...

I looked at my chest...then at the person who shot the bullet...(I/N)...

Slowly, I fell forward holding my chest and staring at (I/N).

Many thoughts flashed through my mind about my life.

The only thing I never realized and regretted dearly was...

I never...

Got the chance to love the right person who deserved it the whole time.

I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner.

It was painful wasn't it?

The pain the heart falls apart from being hurt by someone you...loved.

I understand now.

And it's all my fault.

_**Please forgive me...**_

_**I love you even if I died by your hands, (I/N). **_

_**This is for you, my last gift. **_

_**Happy birthday, (I/N)~**_

* * *

**This wasn't what I really intended to do...But it works out in the end~ In my opinion, it was quite bad. This really didn't turn out the way I expected it to. I hope you enjoyed it anyways~ Please R&R! Advice, theme, characters for future chapters as well! ^.^ See ya later!**


End file.
